Embrace in front of everybody's eyes
by La reveuse aux yeux d'argents
Summary: Et si je vous dit que devant tout Poudlard, Draco Malfoy, Némésis officiel de Harry Potter, demande à ce dernier de sortir avec lui et qu'Harry dit oui, vous me croyez ? Je devine votre tête et vos parole : " Pff, dit pas n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible ! " Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace before everybody's eyes**

Nda : Ouihi ! Je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre – on va plutôt dire prologue – de ma toute première fic sur ce site !

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai m'expliquer sur le titre : « embrace before everybody's eyes » J'espère que c'est juste car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le traduire ! En effet, je voulais que mon titre soit en anglais ! Et « S'embrasser aux yeux de tous » n'est pas une formule courante ! Du moins je crois. Bref, il en est que j'ai galéré à la traduire et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée... Sinon faites le moi savoir ! Je changerai aussitôt ! ( je ne suis pas une experte en anglais hein ! Faut pas m'en vouloir ! )

Enfin, pour en revenir à ma fiction, c'est un petit Drarry qui m'a été inspiré... bah... je sais pas. L'idée m'est venu comme ça. Donc voilà, j'espère que l'histoire vous plairas. Pour le rythme de parution, je vous répondrez que j'en ai aucune, mais alors aucune idée. J'essayerai d'être le plus régulière possible mais je ne vous promet rien ! Déjà, je vais être très occupé pour le prochain mois de vacance donc je ne risque pas de poster ou peu en tout cas.

Aller, assez blablaté, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre-prologue.

* * *

Chapitre premier : Le baisé

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps en Écosse. De l'autre côté du grand lac noir, perché au sommet d'une montagne, Poudlard, immense château hérissé de tours pointues, étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. A l'intérieur, tous étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle comme il était coutume à l'heure des repas. Là, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de l'heure du dîner. La grande salle est l'une des plus grande salle du château. Quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, étaient installées côte à côte et le plafond magique reflétait le ciel étoilé présent à l'extérieur. Au fond de la salle, c'est la grande table où les professeurs et le directeur mangeant, gardant un œil sur les élèves qui bavardent gaiement en mangeant tranquillement.

Pourtant, cette tranquillité allait bientôt être ébranlé.

A l'une des table, celle des Gryffondor, les rouges et or, l'ambiance était aussi mouvementée que bruyante, comme d'ordinaire. Parmi tous les élèves de cette maison, trois d'entre étaient décidément les plus connues. Le trio d'or comme on l'appelait. Ce trio était composé dans un premier temps de Hermione Granger, une jeune fille avec d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et touffus ainsi que de grande dents ( qu'elle réduit suite à un mauvais sort lancé accidentellement contre elle par Draco Malefoy lors de sa quatrième année. ) et des yeux marrons. Hermione est une intelligente, studieuse et déterminée jeune fille, ce qui lui attire parfois les moqueries de certains à cause de son côté " miss-je-sais-tout " ; avant même sa première rentrée des classes, elle avait déjà lu en entier tous les livres du programme dont " l'histoire de Poudlard ", très grande référence de la demoiselle.

Le deuxième membre de ce trio s'appelle Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes. Comme tous membres de la famille Weasley - et Merlin sait qu'il sont aussi nombreux qu'identiques physiquement - Ron a les cheveux roux et le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Il a les yeux bleus, un nez long et est aussi grand que mince ! Il en est que plus attachant pour son humour et sa joie de vivre. Cancre à l'école et goinfre lors des repas, il en est pas moins un Gryffondor pur et dur !

Le dernier membre - le plus important pour certains - : Harry Potter ! Bien qu'il inutile de le présenter en vue de sa très grande popularité, je m'en vais quand même citer deux ou trois truc à son sujet. C'est garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille digne d'un saut de lit , et des yeux verts. Ah, n'oublions surtout pas sa cicatrice qui l'a rendus si célèbre ! Après tout, c'est lui, le garçon qui a survécu, non ?

Tout trois mangeaient tranquillement, fidèle à leurs habitudes : Hermione lisait un gros bouquin à vous filer la migraine, Ron se goinfrait sans retenu ni même proprement et Harry bah... il jouait les moineaux comme toujours. C'est à ce moment là qu'il apparut, le seul élève manquant au dîner jusqu'à présent, Draco Malefoy. Ce jeune homme blond était quant à lui, à Serpentard et connu pour être la Némésis de Harry. Ce dernier, embrassa la salle de ses yeux gris avant de se stopper sur le trio. Accompagné de ses deux gorilles aussi intelligent qu'un pot de fleur et que j'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle, il s'avança rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la salle se faisait silencieuse et tous étaient attentif à ce qui se passait, qu'il soit élève ou professeur. Draco s'arrêta donc derrière Harry, faisant relever les têtes de Hermione et de Ron qui étaient tout deux assit en face du survivant. Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'Harry haussa un sourcils d'interrogation, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine ? commença Ron d'un ton venimeux. Dégage ! "

Draco le regarda d'un air hautain, comme si il n'avait devant lui qu'un vulgaire chihuahua aboyant, avant de baisser ses yeux sur Harry qui s'était légèrement retourné. Sous les yeux de tous, Draco se pencha, posant l'une de ses main à plat sur la table afin de se maintenir, l'autre étant dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de s'approcher de Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que ? " réussit-il à articuler avant que ses lèvres ne soit prise par celle de Draco.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux avant de rougir de la tête aux pieds. Ron, qui s'apprêtait à prendre sa fourchette pleine en bouche la laissa tomber tout en gardant la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione semblait s'en foutre mais si on la bousculais un peu, on pouvait constater qu'elle avait été pétrifiée une seconde fois ! Ginny, assise aux côtés de Harry, était aussi pâle que la mort et semblait à deux doigts de défaillir. Du côté des professeurs, Snape avait niché sa tête dans le creux de ses mains d'un air désespéré que personne ne remarqua - heureusement pour lui - et Dumby, bien que surpris, n'en était pas moins amusé. Pour le reste de salle, l'expression de surprise et d'incrédulité était la même : poisson hors de l'eau. Seul Pansy et Blaise souriaient en se tapant dans la main, semble-t-il suite à un parie.

Alors que le cœur de Harry semblait à deux doigt de l'arrêt, Draco se détacha lentement, léchant discrètement ses lèvres avant de retourner à sa place comme si de rien était. Ce n''est que lorsque Harry laissa sa tête retomber dans ses bras sur la table que la salle se remit en mouvement dans un brouhaha monstre.

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Embrace before everybody' eyes**

Nda : Et voici ce second chapitre ! ( j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, j'ai eu quelque problème informatique héhé ) Vous êtes beaucoup a avoir aimé le concept de mon idée, j'espère que sa suite vous plaira tout autant !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Guest : Haha, rassures-toi, tu n'es pas la seule à rougir, notre petit Ryry aussi il est tout rouge ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

Marmelade : Haha merci ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est plus correcte XD Merci !

Brany : La voici !

Curtys : Hehe ! Si le début te plait, la suite va te ravir !

* * *

Second chapitre : La demande

Hermione laissa tomber son livre alors que Ron recrachait toute l'eau qu'il avait bu, au grand dam des personnes assises en face de lui, fixant de ses mêmes yeux exorbités son meilleur ami, Harry, qui était en ce moment même assit en face d'eux à leur table dans la grande salle. Alors que le silence régnait dans la grande salle, un sanglot vint briser le calme présent. Ginny, en pleure, se vit réconforter par l'une de ses amis, toujours en état de choc.

Parmi les professeur, Snape avait semble-t-il, un air quelque peu... blasé. De mieux en mieux se disait-il alors que, hormis les deux concernés, seul le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, souriait en regardant de se yeux brillant le tout nouveau couple.

En effet, alors que tout Poudlard devait se remettre du baiser de la veille, donné par Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter, ces derniers remettaient ça. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Là, il n'y avait aucun baiser, non, juste des mots.

Le serpentard était rentré ce matin dans la grande salle où tout le monde - ou presque - étaient, déjeunant tranquillement avant le début des cours. Mais comme la veille, au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à sa place parmi les autres serpentard, Draco s'était avancé vers Harry. Tout le monde attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait faire cette fois. Le blond s'était stoppé aux côtés de Harry qui s'était tourné vers lui, ignorant la remarque de Ron qui lui disait de faire attention cette fois-ci. Durant trois longues minutes, les deux garçons n'avaient fait que se fixer dans le blanc des yeux avant que le vert et argent n'ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole.

" Sors avec moi " avait-il dit comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Il y eu un premier temps de réaction, pour la plupart des ricanements à l'encontre du blond, tous étant persuadés qu'il allait se prendre un râteau magistrale. Et pourtant.

" D'accord " avait répondu sur le même ton Harry avant de reprendre son léger petit déjeuner, Draco allant à sa table, rejoignant ses amis qui déjeunèrent comme si de rien était. Lorsque la salle se réveilla, Ron et Hermione furent les premier à se jeter sur le survivant.

" Harry ! Mais t'es pas bien ! S'écria Ron, blanc comme un linge.

-Pourquoi tu as dit oui ? Demanda de suite une Hermione rouge.

-Tu es conscient qu'il s'agit de Malfoy ! La fouine ! reprit Ron.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Harry en grignotant un croissant.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu as dit oui ! Recommença Hermione. Vous vous détestez. "

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, comme si c'était normal. Tous cependant avait la même question en tête. " Pourquoi par merlin c'étaient-ils mit ensemble ? "

* * *

 _Cher Père,_

 _Je sais qu'il est rare que je vous envoie de mes nouvelles si tôt après la rentrée, surtout une lettre aussi courte, mais je voulais vous faire part d'une nouvelle personnellement, ou en tout cas, avant que ces rapaces de journalistes n'en face la une de leurs journaux : Je sors avec Potter. En effet, je lui ai fait ma demande ce matin même au petit déjeuner, après l'avoir embrassé la veille au dîner._

 _En attente de votre réponse,_

 _Draco._

Lucius Malfoy, beau sang pur au long cheveux blonds, assit dans un fauteuil, un verre de Wisky pur-feu à la main, le tout devant la cheminée, rabaissa la lettre, ses yeux gris exorbités et l'air plus pâle que jamais, comme si son âme venait de temporairement quitter son corps. D'une voix pâle et tremblotante il appela sa femme.

" Narcissa... "

Cette dernière arriva rapidement, élégante, mince et grande, ses yeux bleus se posant sur son homme, les sourcils froncés et ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules.

" Qui-y-a-t-il ? " demanda-t-elle d'autant plus inquiète par l'état de son mari.

Lucius tourna lentement sa tête vers sa femme.

" Draco sort avec Potter dit il alors que sa femme vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire.

\- Mais c'est fantastique ! " S'exclama-t-elle alors que son mari ouvrit ses yeux en grand, regardant sa femme comme si elle était devenu folle.

Cette dernière souriait en tapotant dans ses mains, ses yeux pétillants, sautillant presque de joie face à son mari qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

" Fantastique ? répéta-t-il dans un couinement peu gracieux. Mais c'est une catastrophe tu veux dire !

-Comment ça une catastrophe ? répondit aussitôt sa femme en fronçant les sourcils et en posant les mains sur ses hanches, se tournant vers son mari qui déglutit avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, comme pour se donner du courage afin d'affronter ça femme : elle pouvait être pire que Voldemort lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

-Narcissa, commença-t-il finalement, une fois l'alcool avalé. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter !

-Merci Chérie, j'ignorais justement qui était ce Potter, fit-elle d'un air mi-blasé, mi-agacé. Je t'en pris, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une première ! Draco ne cesse de nous enquiquiner avec lui. Il n'a que son nom à la bouche ! Tu as été le premier à le dire, souviens toi !

-D'accord mais...

-Rappelle moi pourquoi nous risquons notre vie chaque jour ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant et en mettant sa main à son oreille, comme pour mieux entendre.

-Pour aider Potter à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Exacte ! Et je préfère que notre fils soit en sécurité et heureux avec lui plutôt qu'il se retrouve marquer et au service de ce mégalomane. Tu veux le bonheur de notre fils ? Alors maintenant, tu prend un parchemin et une plume, et tu lui envoie notre joie face à cette nouvelle ! Je te préviens je relirais derrière ! " termina-t-elle alors que Lucius soupira en finissant son verre d'un " misère ".

* * *

Chapitre court, je le conçoit !

Reviews quand même ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Embrace in front of everybody's eyes**

Nda : Ouihi ! Et de trois ( enfin deux ), je sais que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi cette demande et cette décision, mais il va falloir être patient. Comme on dit : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Voici d'ailleurs ce cher chapitre deux ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres.

* * *

Troisième chapitre : la lettre

Harry soupira d'agacement, ce massant les tempes avec force. Faire sa demande devant tout Poudlard n'était peut être pas la meilleur idée. Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter et que notre tout frais petit ami n'est autre que notre ex-Némésis Draco Malfoy. Et aussi lorsque l'on est à Gryffondor. En effet, depuis hier, Harry n'avait pas arrêté d'être harcelé par ses amis et camarades de chambres et de maison - écartant volontairement les autres maisons hein. - Les premiers à lui taper sur le system et à lui donner un horrible mal de crâne étant bien sur Hermione et Ron... A moins que ce ne soit Seamus Finnigan, ce cher irlandais blondinet spécialiste pour tout faire exploser.

" Bordel Seamus la ferme ! craqua finalement Harry, faisant sursauter les personnes autour de lui.

-Mais ?

\- Non ! C'est bon. J'en peux plus. Oui je sors avec Draco Malfoy et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre merde ?

-Jusqu'à hier... avant hier, c'était ta Némésis ! Déclara Hermione. A peine vous vous voyez que vous vous tapiez sur la gueule.

-Rappelle moi la dernière fois que l'on s'est bagarré ? demanda-t-il à son amie brune.

-Heu... deux... ans...

-Voilà, conclua-t-il en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Mais... c'est un mangemort, chuchota Ron

-Ron ! " cria Harry furieux, le roux se taisant en se tassant sur lui-même.

La veille avait été mouvementée lorsque Ron avait mis sur le tapis ce sujet de conversation plus que délicat. Le brun avait été tellement furieux que certaines vitres avaient explosé, ayant été cependant rapidement réparées une fois la tension apaisée. Harry soupira en portant son verre à sa bouche.

" N'empêche que c'est un fils de mangemort " marmonna Ron, pas suffisamment bas cependant pour que Harry ne l'entende pas, ce dernier reposant brutalement son verre sur la table.

Ron se tut définitivement en commençant à se goinfrer alors que Seamus reprit de plus belle, faisant soupirer de désespoir Harry.

" Pourquoi tu as dit oui ? Tu l'aimes ? demanda l'Irlandais avant de sursauter lorsqu'une autre voix répondit.

-Question stupide Finnigan. "

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco qui, toujours avec cette même élégance et prestance de sang-pur malfoyenne, prit place à la table des gryffondor aux côtés de Harry à qui il offrit un baiser dans le cou sous le regard surpris de tous. Harry se redressa et fusilla Draco du regard.

" La prochaine fois on fait ça plus discrètement. "

Sachant de quoi il parlait, Draco eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il commença à déjeuner.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda sèchement Ron. Dégage de là !

\- Ron, l'avertit Harry alors que Draco ne releva même les yeux de sa tartine.

-Je mange avec mon petit ami la belette, je te savais idiot mais à ce point " répondit-il en trempant sa tartine dans le bol de chocolat au lait de Harry qui, suite à sa réponse, lui tapa la cuisse sans que ce dernier ne réagisse.

Tous regardaient le nouveau couple avec surprise, encore et toujours. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis une journée, ce qui était déjà en soit un exploit digne des choses les plus improbables, et pourtant, ils se comportaient comme si ils l'étaient depuis... plus longtemps.

" Dîtes, commença Hermione qui n'avait cessé de les fixer depuis que le blond avait fait son entrée. La demande de hier n'était que votre manière de rendre votre couple officiel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dois t'avouer très intelligente Granger fit Draco en lui souriant de manière un peu forcé.

-Dray, soupira Harry sans relever la tête de son bol dans lequel il semblait vouloir se noyer, ce dernier levant sa main de libre pour venir caresser les cheveux brun et en désordre total de son petit ami.

-Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, tentant de faire abstraction du geste qu'avait le serpentard envers le survivant.

-Réfléchit Herm' " répondit cette fois Harry.

La brune fronça les sourcils avant de rapidement les relever, comme si la réponse était une évidence.

" Ah bah oui. " dit-elle alors que Ron regardait à tour de rôle Harry puis Hermione, ne comprenant pas.

Le roux aurait probablement demandé une explication si une magnifique chouette effraie n'était pas venue se poser devant Draco, tendant sa patte. Nullement surpris, ce dernier prit la lettre et la déplia après une caresse de sa part et de la part de Harry, permettant à cette dernière de repartir. Le brun, quelque peu curieux, mit sa tête sur son épaule, lisant en même temps que lui la lettre que le blond venait de recevoir de ses parents.

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Je dois dire, sans te mentir, que la nouvelle m'a beaucoup surpris voir même choqué. Mais heureusement que ta mère est là. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs très heureuse pour toi et Potter. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ais pas de quoi être surpris, après tous, tes sentiments à son égards étaient plus qu'évidents : tu ne cessais de parler de lui ! J'aimerais cependant le rencontrer. Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas pour les vacances de noël ?_

" Tes parents qui t'aiment ? Lu la bouche pleine Seamus par dessus l'épaule de Draco qui cacha aussitôt la lettre en le fusillant du regard.

-Tranquille, je te dérange pas ?

-Tu leur à dit ?! S'étrangla Harry, faisant se tourner Draco vers lui en haussant un sourcils.

-Bah oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?! On avait dit qu'on allait attendre avant de leur dire ! Et imagine si ça ce passe mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Tu as bien lu ! Ton père n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle et - "

Alors que Harry allait continuer, Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de le prendre par la cravate, le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser, surprenant les gens autour et faisant rougir Harry qui répondit néanmoins au baiser. Une fois ce dernier fini, Draco plia la lettre comme si de rien était, la glissant dans sa poche de pantalon avant de recommencer à manger, mettant sa main sur le cuisse de Harry.

" Te crois pas tiré d'affaire " déclara d'ailleurs le brun alors que le serpentard le regarda du coin de l'œil en souriant.

Ron, sans lâcher le couple des yeux, se pencha vers Hermione, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

" Ils sont ensembles depuis combien de temps si ce n'est pas depuis hier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont arrêté de ce chercher des poux depuis deux ans " répondit-elle simplement alors que Ron conclu la discussion d'un " ah ! ".

* * *

" Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ? " demanda pour la cinquième fois Harry, faisant soupirer Draco.

Allonger sur le canapé que la salle sur demande avait gentiment et généreusement offert, la tête posée sur les genoux de Draco qui lisait un livre tout en caressant les cheveux de Harry, le brun ne cessait de stresser pour pas grand chose il faut l'avouer.

" On en a déjà parler, répondit finalement Draco sans cesser de lire. Il veut juste mieux te connaître et accessoirement repartir sur de bonne base.

-D'accord mais si ça ne passe vraiment pas ?

-Et bien tant pis, hypocrisie diplomatique. Déjà tu peux être rassuré, tu as ma mère dans la poche, donc crois moi, tu ne risque rien.

-oui... mais c'est obligé toutes les vacances de noël ?

-Harry, fit cette fois le blond en baissant son livre. Si jamais tu ne viens pas mon père va prendre ça comme une insulte et va penser que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment et là ! Tu peux être sur qu'il ne t'aimera pas, quand à ma mère n'en parlons pas. Elle serait capable de venir te chercher par la peau des fesses.

-Oïe. "

Le silence reprit ses droits alors que Harry leva une main pour venir caresser la joue de Draco qui, à ce contacte, baissa la tête pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse mais amour. après tout, se dit Harry durant le baiser. Draco à raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur.

* * *

et voilà ! Reviews ?


End file.
